


Tweek's Gay Adventure!

by Liveandra



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, M/M, POV Tweek Tweak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveandra/pseuds/Liveandra
Summary: Tweek is on a blind date with a man who is possibly an underpant gnome / spy, named Craig. Tweek struggles to resist Craig, because for a underpant gnome / spy, he just has that presence that calms him down - or it could be the coffee, who knows.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So just stating something very clear, none of this is facts, this is truly just based on complete bullshit, I don’t even know how I thought of this shit but here we go, and also language, sexual innuendos, gay talk will be expected. Also please do not be offended about Tweek’s gay talk, he just need to place the blame somewhere and currently it is the underpants gnomes. It is totally the norm of South Park and Tweek spouting underpants gnomes’ conspiracy theories. This was just such a pleasure for me to write, so please comment about what you guys think? Please enjoy.

Tweek POV:

Okay, this is my first blind date, wait; scratch that, first date ever in my whole life. All what I know is that my date is not what I expected, and I wonder, what the hell is wrong with my mum to set me up with a guy? I mean, when have I ever sent signals that I am interested in men? Uh... I‘d rather not answer that.

So I look at my date, who looks rather unfazed by the fact that I am a man. Meanwhile here I am, sort of thinking of millions other reasons than Cousin Willy when I was ten to make my mum think that I’m some gay guy, right? I mean, I have naked chicks on my wall, right? 

Actually now that I think about it, my walls are all covered with conspiracy theories and how most gay porn stars are crowned Kings in the underpants gnome world since they prefer to walk around commando. Jesus Christ, no wonder my mum thought I were gay?! What if I am actually gay and the underpants gnomes were making me ready at a young age to express my gayism through exploring the world without underpants? Oh Jesus! Underpants gnomes is the distributors of gayness, they make people gay! I think I have just discovered the truth behind gayness!

A sudden tap on my shoulder made me screech and I calmed quickly down to realize it is only my gay date who was unknowingly intercepted by the underpants gnomes. I wonder if I am a King down their too, since they also stole my underpants, but I knew and saw them, will this make my rank lower or higher?

“Dude! What do want to drink? Don’t spaz on me now!” the gay date told me, once again scaring the shit out of me.

“GAH! Coffee please,” I said after my manly screech of manliest screeches.

He just dully nodded and ordered the drinks, I decided to study the specimen that may or may not be a King under the world of underpants gnomes. Wait, I just realized, the underpants only see highly of those gays who goes commando, so maybe I ‘m still part of their secretive project that is still ongoing since I was five years old. That is quite a long time. Wait, what if they want me to go to a gay date, discover I am gay and go full out commando and the underpants gnomes finally achieved their longest wait of victory?

I stare at my date, well he doesn’t look like he could be an undercover gnome, but, looks can be deceiving. I decide to be straightforward and tell the underpants gnomes while they are controlling this gnome that I will not fall for their deceiving tricks. I will not go commando, those bloody fucking underpants gnomes.

“Look, “Craig” from the secretive government for underpants gnomes, I will not fall for this trick to make me go commando, I will not let you win this fight, I will keep my underpants for as long as I shall live!” I told Craig as the man stared at me motionless. 

“That’s a shame, I guess?” Craig answered bored, though his one eyebrow is lifted in a subtle curious glance.

“What?!” I was not sure what I was expecting from the undercover underpants gnome but I couldn’t say that this was what I was expecting.

Craig leaned over, asking me to come closer, which I did, cautiously. Craig moved to my ear, as if he was going to tell me something, I felt Craig breathing on my neck and I shivered at the feeling.  
“You see, with your underpants on for your whole life I won’t be able to see you fully naked, and did you know I was watching you for quite some time and requested this date? Did you know I want to fuck you till you can’t stand anymore? See? It’s such a shame really that you will never experience the fantasies I have in store with you,” Craig said and with a smirk he sat back down, watching me.

Now I can only guess that my face was beet red and I was very embarrassed, and slightly, in a very disturbing way, turned on. Damn you underpants gnomes, now I know you are going to steal my underwear every time I try to have sex you bastards. Wait… Why am I not disturbed that the underpants gnomes advertently made me gay anymore?

Well, if looks had number Craig can easily achieve a number 8, maybe score higher with no clothes on, oh my gosh why did I just think such a dirty thought? Fucking gnomes infiltrating my state of mind.   
“How are you not embarrassed after saying such explicit things?!” I said quickly and my ears as well as my face is still overheating, my shirt suddenly too warm as I tug on it uncomfortably, hoping it will cool down the overwhelming brush of heat in my face. 

“I don’t know, guess I don’t care? I only know a few things, and one of those things is that in my boring spectrum of what I call a happy life, I saw you and I want to know more about you in any, and every way possible. Let’s just say, you are what I call just the thing, person, every embodiment of a word that can make you a part of my world, that I so desperately want to kiss or as the American way goes- to spice up my life.” Craig said with his nasally voice, the spectrum cold but it has my complete and undivided attention. 

“Jesus Christ! You want to eat me?!” I am not someone to take words in large doses, to understand his words, I could only understand that I was the embodiment of spice, in his life, and spice was what was used in food and maybe I was the final dish that makes everything go together, I guess? I am confused and fearful that I might be attracted to an undercover gnome cannibal. Is it even cannibalism if he is a ‘sort of’ gnome? My thoughts were interrupted by this hot- can it even be hot? - chuckle- from Craig.

“I guess I can, if you are into that are you Tweek?” Craig asked.

I don’t know if I can handle this pressure anymore. What the fuck is going on?  
“Into what exactly?” I am out of my depth, what are we talking about, cannibalism, dessert, spice, food or… fuck I don’t know.  
“I can show you sometime, but I’d rather have your number for now thanks.” Craig just went over that like a pro.  
“My number?” I was a little bit suspicious but relieved as well, because if it is just a number, for now, I don’t need to be worried about being eaten or whatever he meant.  
“Yes, I will give you mine as well, then it is a two way street.” Craig just slides a card towards me, with his number.

Normally I would just flee, run away or just avoid the situation completely, however I made a mistake of staring in his eyes that just calms me down.  
I decide to think a little bit more, playing with his card, Craig, surprisingly, is sort of a patient guy, even though he continuously flips people off that walks past us, I guess, in the spectrum of things, I can do with a friend, and he might just decide in the end I am too much of a spaz like all my previous love interests and it ends all together. It can just be some harmless interaction. Okay I can deal with that. With that I took out my cell phone and sent him a text, right in front of him. I would later realize that was a little brazen to do, but I didn’t really think about the small details, just wanted to get it over with.

Craig realized I was the one to send him a text and just gave me the most adorable smile ever on an adult. Male. In his twenties. Fuck, I can’t believe I didn’t know I was gay before. Did everyone know before I did? What the fuck is wrong with me. 

Finally! Our drinks arrived. I downed the coffee, my pathway of continued bliss of satisfaction. Nothing else gets me like coffee. Coffee will be my end and what a matrimonial end it will be. After the drinks Craig payed and told me he wanted to take me somewhere. After that coffee I was so fucking buzzed of complete harmonious coffee bliss to feel completely comfortable and stress free. Subconsciously I knew he could hack me up and murder me and do all bad things but I honestly just did not care- at all. I just decided to trust this underpants gnome and let it go wherever it may lead.

We went to the observatory, we went to the roof and there was this picnic packed and everything, Craig told me we could lie down and watch the stars. Even though the coffee was now out of my system and I could feel myself jitter I felt serene, calm and at piece. I wondered if Craig was that influence or just the stars, but I doubt it was the stars, being that I always hated looking at the stars for the vast universe made me feel fearful for alien activity, the government watching down on us from their many satellites and being a small insignificant being that can be squished at any moment from an unknown entity, meteorite or any of the above. As of this moment though, I felt even if any of those things were to happen, it would be okay, because Craig is here.

Craig started talking about how he used to hate the observatory as a child, even if he loved space and how he in his college years decided he wanted to work in an observatory and go to camps to teach the kids how to follow the stars home. We ate the food from those adorable picnic basket, the food was Chinese take-out, which was the last thing I expected and mini juice boxes, it was just so cute, adorable and special that I found myself liking this thing called dates. 

Surprisingly I really found myself wanting to go on another date with Craig, just because he has this wave of calmness that oozes out of him through me and I wanted more, and I was okay with that.  
I am still sure that Craig is an undercover gnome, but I just realised- if you can’t beat them, join them. Craig walked me home, kissed my forehead gently and left. As I stood there, at the front door of my parents’ house, where did that R-18 eccentric guy go? I just shook my head and stepped inside, I would rather go with sweet and gentle Craig than sex and the oblivious Craig who is still hot. Damn I hate myself! With that I shut the front door behind me and went to my room for some much needed rest, I can’t believe I want to sleep.

Of course I wake up completely bewildered as strays of heat burn of sunlight swiped upon my face. I only know one thing, well more than that but that does not matter, it has been 14 years ago that I haven’t been awake to catch those evil little underpants gnomes! I quickly check to see if I have any underwear left, to my dismay I only have one left, it also has writing on it that makes it a little bit unusual, until I read it and then I hated myself for a small amount but I had an endless fury for those fucked up underpants gnomes. “We won this time you little pussy!” With an undignified sigh I decided to wear this written underwear and after my shift to go buy some underwear. I never felt so… unmanly ever before. I am 23 and underpants gnomes just fucking stole my underwear, again!


	2. My gay panic! Chapter two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek has many concerns. He is not handling it too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, thanks for all the comments. I hope you enjoy this story so far. So this chapter I just wanted to state a few things, first off, once again please do not get offended and none of this is based on facts, secondly I don’t know what you need to study to work at an observatory, so once again just spewing absolute bullshit, thirdly I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Also I don’t know what is the lunch times for coffee shops and how long it lasts, if it is incorrect let’s just pretend that Tweek’s parents gives him longer breaks or something. P.S. This is a fanfiction, so I own jack shit. Did I say that right?

Today, I swear that the world has turned against me, turns out, I was three hours late for my shift and with my parents and all channels I had to work three hours longer than usual, which meant I can’t go and buy my underwear in time and the probabilities of me going commando tomorrow gets significantly higher by the moment. The possibility of me going during my break to buy underwear is highly probable, but I know that if I do that I will end up taking longer than my break time and staying longer would mean my shift will take longer and I hate dealing with the afternoon rush. That’s too much pressure! For real! Currently my mind is escalating in a full out war, on one side is mini naked Tweek’s screaming with rainbow flags ‘Commando’, on the other side is a long line of impatient people screaming ‘Afternoon Rush’ and a few shouts of ‘where is my coffee’ and ‘what’s taking so long’ and someone that’s like ‘I don’t know what I want, what I really really want, tell me what you want, what you really really want and say aah ’ but it sounds more that song that’s like super catchy but all I want is my brain to just shut the fuck up. 

My parents, even with my father’s inconsequential monologues of metaphors with no point and mother’s compliant behavior they are completely cognizant of me as they make me down a cup of coffee. It is not as relieving as yesterday but it undeniably made me more focused on the task at hand. It also dulls my brain into a dismissive nature. I was suddenly aware of a vibration in my pants, more accurately in my left-hand back-pocket. Quickly touching it I realize it is only my phone. It at least stopped vibrating after touching it. It concludes to only one thing, a text message. I just pulled out my phone and decide to quickly read it, it would probably be one of those stupid promotion SMS that shops send out. I also probably won’t text back so that would be good. Especially for my parents. They hate it when employees are on their phones during work hours. I was quite shocked when I figured out who texted me in actuality.

Craig underpants gnome human spy:   
Hey, so I couldn’t stop thinking of you last night, I really had a great time. Although I also remember that you were really concerned about underpants gnomes, I don’t really understand any of it, so I would like to talk about it over lunch sometime. Would you like that? And if you do, what about tomorrow? Lunch time?

Fuck me sideways!   
"Oh man, that is way too much pressure!"  
“What is that dear? Tweek just drink your coffee.”  
Oh Jesus! I quickly down my second cup of coffee. I quickly look around the shop, there is three customers in total. I am going to take a chance.  
“Mom I will be in the back!”  
“Okay dear, don’t take too long!” 

With that I quickly rush to the back. I have three friends – Kenny, who works most night shifts here, who at least has his own affordable apartment- his sister living with him, Butters – we chat at least once in a month over skype as he is currently in California, and my longest friend Token.   
Token decided to do a four-year business course with Clyde at the nearest university to South Park. They both graduated last year and are currently roommates, Clyde took over his father’s shoe business and Token took a gap year this year and plans to study a law next year. I am just bloody thankful that Token kept in contact especially during these times. I quickly go to call Token.

Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring – “Hello, Tweek aren’t you at work?” I breathe a sigh of relief that he answered the phone. “Token you won’t believe what happened to me! I think I might be gay for an underpants gnome named Craig and he just texted me and he I think he wants to go on another dateandtellmewhattodo?!!” I hear a ruffling sound and a muffled voice in the background. “Okay, look, I didn’t get a single thing of what you just said, I am going to come get you and we are going for lunch.”   
I feel my breathing shorten, panic rising, and I am started to pull my on my hair without realising. “No, no, no I can’t, I need to work, and I need underwear and I was late for work and, and GAAHHH! Too much pressure!” I hear Token exhaling.   
“Tweak, breathe. In and out. Don’t worry about work, I will get Kenny to work your shift – do not worry he does not have classes today, so breathe in and out, close your eyes and once you open them you will be focused on work, okay?” I breathe in and out and closed my eyes. “Thanks, Token.” I can hear his small chuckle. “Always a pleasure Tweek, see you later.” The phone disconnects and I open my eyes. I quickly place my phone in my back pocket. Inhale and Exhale. In and out. I open the door and my head is clear and I see the shop is busier and I jump back into work.

I was in complete work mode; I did not even see Token step in with Kenny. After every client was looked after I saw them sitting near the entrance. I approach them. “Thanks Kenny, will do a night shift for you in return for this.” I supplied to Kenny as they both grinned at me.  
“No need, just as long you give me all the details later.” Kenny smiled at me and winked. I just rolled my eyes in response. “Okay, Kenny take his place and Tweek, remove the apron we are going to the mall.” I see Kenny bounce to the counter, I am still registering the fact that we are going to the mall. Before I can even react or respond Token is already removing my apron and pulling me towards his car.   
The moment we both are seated in the car Token looked at me and said: “Tell me everything – and please start from the beginning.”  
So I did, just not in grave detail, just that my blind date was a Craig and it was great and the underpants gnomes stole my underwear and we need to buy some since we are at the mall.  
“What did you respond to Craig then?” Token asked as we turned into the parking lot of the mall.  
Feeling the anxiety build I just gave my phone to Token. He took it, parked the car, read it and started typing.  
“What are you doing?!” I said and as I reached over to grab the phone, Token just climbed out of the car, making him just out of reach. I quickly got out and run over to him, but he just handed my phone back.  
“There, already answered and yeah, you are going on a lunch date with Craig tomorrow.” I quickly tried to read but my mind is foggy and I just blurt out to Token: “But, but I.. I am not ready?”  
Token left eyebrow only lifted as in exclamation – Really? And he responded: “No buts, look we all thought that you could do with a romantic partner and it just never worked out before. Now, however there is this guy that I can clearly see you like and yeah, a lot of things can go wrong. However, you can’t keep running, sometimes we just need to try and who knows, this guy might just surprise you, and not in the underpants gnome spy way. Just let’s see what happens, isn’t that just how you take on every day?”

“Yeah… okay let’s do it.”

Token took me for some clothes shopping and I at least got my underwear – a lot more than I usually would buy. I am planning to store most of it in a place where those underpants gnomes can’t touch it with their greedy little fingers. As I got back from the trip my parents announced I don’t have to finish my shift as we are closing early and as I climbed into my bed I realized I never read what Token texted back to Craig and if Craig responded.

Craig underpants gnome human spy:   
Hey, so I couldn’t stop thinking of you last night, I really had a great time. Although I also remember that you were really concerned about underpants gnomes, I don’t really understand any of it, so I would like to talk about it over lunch sometime. Would you like that? And if you do, what about tomorrow? Lunch time?

Sounds great, my lunch is usually at 12:00 – 13:00, does that sound possible for you tomorrow? I also had a great time.

Craig underpants gnome human spy:   
I am glad you responded, though I must admit I never saw you as a formal texter. Tomorrow I will see at 12:00, don’t worry I will make sure you are back at work on time. Have a lovely day further. Feeling sad that I was not on your mind ☹ but I can forgive you if you wish me goodnight

I bit my bottom lip, my jittery hand grabbing my hair. Feeling a sudden rush of confidence named I don’t give a fuck – I respond.

I am not as bold as you, Craig. I will tell U this that I did think of U 2day & I hope U have the best dreams 2night & a goodnight rest. My goodnight 2 U.

I sent the message, now I am staring at the ceiling. I barely stared at the ceiling I feel my phone vibrate and I quickly check the newest message.

Craig underpants gnome human spy:   
I knew you were no formal texter. Goodnight Tweek, may I appear in your dreams and your wildest fantasies. 😉

I smiled at his message, so Craig and placed my phone on my nightstand. Usually I would go downstairs, grab a pot of coffee, drink and waited for the underpants gnomes, chased them away and once they left, I would go to sleep. Today I felt like curling around my pillow and dream of Craig. So I closed my eyes and was shipped to dream land.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek is on their coffee date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, thanks for all the comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Once again, please do not get offended, once again none of this is based on facts and yeah, just enjoy this gay adventure.

Most nights I don’t dream, even if I do, I don’t remember them. Except the nightmares, but even the nightmares I don’t really remember, I just remember the fear and the ripped sheets and the scratches on my skin as a reminder that I did have a nightmare. Most people would tell me that it is more likely to be a night terror but for me I feel like to name it that would be like to dig my grave a little deeper, not that I have a grave, jesus no! I might just fall in an die a horrible and slow death! Fuck just focus on the nice dream from the night before. Okay, that’s better, I slowly drink a sip of my coffee as my body slowly relaxes more. I had the greatest dream. I was in a meadow, at first, I was a little freaked out because what if I was abducted by aliens or some shit? You know? Then I felt arms around me and I was like – GAH! Noo! Don’t kidnap me, in my mind, but in my dream I was laughing, and the arms picked me up and I saw it was Craig and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pulled me closer and we kissed. Then I woke up. Not sure what to make of it, but I feel happy, not nervous, just really convivial. 

I am dressed for the day, in a T-shirt that Token bought for me, it is a simple green shirt with a coffee cup printed on, tight fit jeans but not so tight that it is skinny jeans and my simple converse, I am going to be working still today so comfort is key. I grab my wallet, phone and keys and went to work.

I arrive just in time for my shift. I breathed in and out and drank the rest of my coffee in one go. I then started to get into my work mode. My parents just lingers in the background of my mind as I work. I moved through my daily routine of getting all the coffee grounds sorted in the back, getting the pastries out of the oven in the kitchen and place them on display. I also go through meeting regulars – their friends and providing their coffee. I clean up the counters and started to grab the mop when someone spilled their coffee. The door opens, the bell rang and there stood Craig.

“Hi Craig, just let me clean this then we can leave,” I answer without feeling any fear or nervousness. I quickly clean up the spilled coffee – usually we would clean the whole floor, however there is too many customers in the shop right now to do it the right way. I quickly put the bucket and mop in the back and remove my apron, I quickly go through my work locker and grab the necessities. I also grab two plain croissants from the pastry and making two coffees. After that was done, I quickly find Craig seated near the counter. I pull his arm and move quickly out of the shop into the street. I gave him a coffee and a croissant. 

“Let’s go to the park.”   
Craig only nodded and started to take a sip as we approached the mini park. We sit on the bench.   
“I hope I didn’t ruin any plans, but I just wanted some fresh air. I thought this could be nice,” I said, hoping to fill the sudden silence.  
“Nah, this is better than sitting in a crowded coffee shop. I can have you all to myself, well mostly.”   
I feel my face getting slightly heated. I glance over to him and realized I haven’t really looked at him today, he is wearing his observatory uniform, which consists of a light blue buttoned shirt with the logo of South Park’s observatory on his left sided breast pocket. He is also wearing light blue jeans with work shoes. I look up to his face and find him already looking at me, his blue eyes made my heart clench and I whisper “Beautiful.” I see Craig’s eyes widen and he looks away, however his cheeks show a light red hue and I wonder if I made him blush. Nah, I couldn’t have.   
Even if his eyes are beautiful. 

“Do you like the croissant?” I ask as I see he is starting to pull out of the paper bag. I follow his lead as I probably should eat as well.  
“I guess so, I am glad it is not too sweet, though I usually like sweet things. I guess you are sweet enough for me. But tell me about the underpants gnomes.”   
Oh yeah, I remember the reason why we got together in the first place.  
“What is there to say, they are little gnomes that steals underpants in order to sell it – however I strongly believe that they are just stealing it and since I was a kid I barely slept as I was drinking too much coffee due to my parents, that made me catch them every night stealing my underwear, I was terrified. I am not as scared anymore, but angrier at them and fighting back for my underpants, which I was too afraid to do as a child. I am a bit of a conspiracy theorist, I was highly influenced by them in what is real, the truth and what can we speculate about life in general, so regarding underpants gnomes I have a few outlandish theories, as well as other stuff.”  
“That’s interesting, to say the least, as well as creepy as fuck. I think you are amazingly brave. If I saw a gnome stealing my shit, I would grab my Guinee pig and get out of that house. And if it followed me, I would call in back up. Mostly Clyde, but he would probably cry the whole time and we wouldn’t get anything done.” Craig said with his monotone voice. I was comforted at his response; he did not call me crazy and that was nice for a change.  
“Wait, you know Clyde, do you mean Clyde Donovan the cry baby?”  
Craig looks at me mouth wide open and responded, “Yeah, you know him? We were friends when I was in kindergarten, however we moved to Denver when I was in first grade. Clyde and I kept in touch, we are best friends, he was the reason I decided to stay in South Park.”  
“I am close friends with Token.” I responded to Craig.

“Token is cool, we actually talk a lot as well. We three usually hang out together.” Craig answered.  
I suddenly feel betrayed by Token, how could he not tell me he knew Craig.  
A strong gush of wind almost flies my empty paper bag away.  
“I guess it is time for work. Thank you, I would really like to hang out again with you Tweek. You are quite mesmerizing.” He held my chin in his hand and brushed his fingertips against my jaw, I felt the blood rushing towards my face.  
“I w-would like that too! To see you again, I, I mean…” I glance to his feet, but realize he is still holding my chin and I look up, I can feel my cheeks on fire and ears, I know I probably like a tomato right now, and stare at his handsome face. I see him smiling, then he is inching closer, his face so close to mine, my heart just barely leaping out of my chest, I clench my fists, then he moves slightly to the left and kisses my cheek.   
“You smell good.” He whispers in my ear. I clench my eyes shut and pull him into a tight hug.  
“Goodbye, Craig, I have to go to work now!” I basically screamed in his chest, pulled away from the hug and ran quickly to work. I got to work, out of breath, red in the face, heart jumping nearly out of my chest and feeling butterflies in my stomach. I feel exhilarated. 

“Tweek! You are late young man! Get back to work!” My father screamed in his don’t you dare defy me tone.   
“Sorry Dad!” I quickly went to grab my apron from my locker and went back to work.

Once my work day was over and I was lying in my bed and realized something. Craig kissed me on the cheek.  
And Craig… He is… amazing. Is it weird that I wanted him to kiss me on the lips instead? I grab a pillow over my face when I feel the heat rushing over my face already.  
I hear my phone beep and I quickly grab it.  
It is a text from Craig.

Craig underpants gnome human spy:   
I am hanging out with Clyde and Token on Friday at Token and Clyde’s apartment.. Wanna join us, it is movie night, and I would like to see you there. <3  
I will be there. I like spending time with you. Goodnight 😊😊

That reminds me, I quickly text Token.

You knew who Craig was the WHOLE time????!!

Actually I did not know your Craig, was Clyde’s Craig until I spoke to Clyde yesterday and he said Craig is also going on a date with someone named Tweek. So I decided I will just not tell you. Clyde also told me Craig invited you to our movie night? Please bring your pajama’s, you’re most likely to fall asleep here. All of us usually fall asleep during movie night.

Fine, you are off the hook… for now. 

Craig underpants gnome human spy:   
Sleep sweet, dear honey, don’t fret about what comes at night as I will look after you. Just sleep, rest and think of me. Especially with no clothes on 😉<3😉 

I smile at his text and snuggle under the covers.


End file.
